You Are in Danger
by runchloss
Summary: Namjoon mengira pemuda yang ditemuinya di sebuah kedai adalah seorang siswa SMA yang berkeliaran malam-malam. Sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui ia adalah pelanggan di kedai tersebut. Sementara Yoongi tidak peduli dengan kesalahpahaman Namjoon. Keduanya tidak menyangka akan sering bertemu di hari-hari berikutnya. A Namgi/Sugamon (NamjoonxYoongi) fic. AU. Boys Love. DLDR.


**You Are in Danger**

Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi

Rate : M (buat jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer : Namjoon dan Yoongi saling memiliki satu sama lain /dibantai/

OCs and storyline milik saya, BTS-nya punya orang tua dan label mereka

Warning: (maybe) OOC, typo(s), Boys-Love

Enjoy!

* * *

HUJAN berhenti sesaat setelah pemuda bersurai pirang meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Di hadapannya seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan sedang meregang nyawa. Cangkir serupa yang dipegang wanita itu telah jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan noda kehitaman di jubah mandinya. Sang pemuda menatap tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya dengan pandangan kasihan. Sesaat kemudian ia bangkit, mendekati wanita itu.

"Sayonara, Shirato-san."

Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan si surai pirang meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatannya barusan.

.

"Korban ditemukan oleh Yang Hana, seorang _cleaning_ _service_ di hotel setelah ia mendapat panggilan untuk membersihkan kamar pada pukul 09.30 pagi. Korban adalah Shirato Shira, seorang Jepang yang menetap di Gwangju dan bekerja sebagai dokter bedah plastik di Rumah Sakit Yeongdo. Ditemukan racun yang dicampur dengan kopi dan zuppa soup yang dikonsumsi korban. Besar kemungkinan ini kasus bunuh diri, karena hanya ada satu cangkir dan satu porsi sup di meja. Cangkir yang serupa ditemukan di kabinet dapur dalam keadaan kering. Menurut resepsionis korban datang seorang diri―"

"Ada bukti lain dia datang sendiri? Bagaimana dengan CCTV?" Kim Namjoon memotong pembicaraan anggota tim forensik sambil mengitari dapur, membuka setiap kabinet dan memeriksanya dengan teliti. Ia bahkan menciumi cangkir serupa dengan cangkir korban, mencari bau sabun yang mungkin tersisa.

"CCTV di lorong di depan kamar ini sudah rusak sejak dua hari yang lalu, tidak ada bukti selain perkataan resepsionis. Tidak ada barang apapun di ruangan ini yang menunjukkan adanya orang kedua."

Namjoon mendadak menegakkan badannya, seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Kalian sudah mengotopsinya? Bagaimana kondisi tubuh korban? Adakah tanda-tanda ia baru melakukan seks?"

"Tidak ada. Kasus ini sudah ditetapkan sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Bekerjalah seorang diri kalau ingin merubahnya menjadi kasus pembunuhan. Ia seorang dokter, tentu bisa mendapatkan arsenik dengan mudah untuk bunuh diri." Namjoon mendecak sebal mendengar interupsi dari rekan kerjanya, Jung Hoseok.

"Dasar. Kalian selalu saja memutuskan sesuatu terlalu cepat."

.

Namjoon membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat. Rekan-rekan kerjanya tergeletak di beberapa sudut, beberapa menelungkupkan tangannya di atas meja. Ah, iya baru ingat. Ia dan teman-teman di divisinya sedang minum-minum merayakan salah seorang temannya yang akhirnya akan melepas masa lajang. Namjoon mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah lewat pukul 12 malam.

Selesai mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berkeliaran akibat terlalu banyak minum, pemuda berambut hitam tersebut berjalan lunglai menuju pintu keluar. Saat itu bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang pemuda berambut _pink_ dan duduk dengan santai di kursi bar.

"Boksunie, aku pesan seperti biasa," ucap pemuda itu dan dijawab seruan mengiyakan dari nenek pemilik kedai kecil tersebut. Namjoon memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Usianya kira-kira tujuh belas atau delapan belas tahun, setidaknya masih usia SMA. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di jam selarut ini? Lagipula, apa-apaan warna rambutnya? _Pink_? Apa ia seorang _idol_? Apa seorang _idol_ berkeliaran tanpa penyamaran seperti itu? Dan apa tadi pesanannya? Seperti biasa? Apa ia sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di sini? Ia juga memanggil nama pemilik kedai seperti sudah akrab saja! Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain masih berkeliaran di kepala Namjoon, membuatnya akhirnya mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hei, Nak. Apa yang kau lakukan berkeliaran keluar rumah di jam selarut ini?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap Namjoon curiga. Kini wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh Namjoon, membuatnya yakin pemuda itu pasti masih anak di bawah umur.

"Aish, Namjoonie, Yoongi bukan anak kecil, dia mungkin lebih tua darimu," ucapan nenek pemilik kedai, Shin Boksun, membuat Namjoon memicingkan matanya. "Kau jarang datang akhir-akhir ini, Yoongi-ya. Pekerjaanmu semakin banyak?"

Pemuda berambut _pink_ bernama Yoongi itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Namjoon dan menyendokkan kuah ramen ke mulutnya. "Seperti itulah. Tapi setelah kutinggalkan beberapa hari kau masih tetap cantik, masakanmu masih sangat enak!"

Si nenek tertawa. "Kau masih saja pintar bicara, Yoongi-ya." Perhatian si nenek beralih ke Namjoon. "Kau sudah mau pergi, Namjoonie? Bagaimana teman-temanmu?"

"Ah, iya." Namjoon mengangguk. "Mereka mungkin akan sadar sebentar lagi, ada Hoseok bersama mereka, ia akan mengurusnya."

Tiba-tiba pemuda bernama Yoongi itu tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk, mencari-cari minuman, membuat Boksun ikut panik. Namjoon dengan cepat mengulurkan sebotol air mineral yang dipegangnya, dan disambar dengan cepat oleh Yoongi. Pemuda itu langsung menghabiskan airnya. Namjoon dan nenek pemilik kedai menghembuskan napas lega.

"Jangan terburu-buru makannya, Yoongi. Kau melewatkan makan siangmu lagi?" tanya Boksun khawatir. _Seperti seorang ibu_ , batin Namjoon.

Yoongi tersenyum, memperlihatkan gusinya yang berwarna pink cerah. "Aku baru terbangun dan baru sadar aku belum makan sejak kemarin siang, akhirnya aku mampir ke sini. Tidak perlu khawatir, Boksunie. Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang." Lalu ia menoleh pada Namjoon, "Terima kasih. Maaf aku menghabiskannya. Akan kuganti."

"Kalau begitu gantilah dengan semangkuk ramen. Nenek, buatkan aku ramen sepertinya." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yoongi, Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar, hanya karena melihat Yoongi melahap ramennya dengan nikmat, sebelum insiden tersedak tadi.

"Kau habis mabuk, kau yakin bisa makan ramen, Pak Polisi?" tanya Yoongi tanpa memperhatikan Namjoon.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak terlalu mabuk. Ah, terima kasih, Nek." Namjoon menerima semangkuk ramen yang diberikan Boksun. Nenek itu tersenyum melihat kedua pemuda di hadapannya makan dengan lahap.

"Ah, Nenek bilang kau mungkin lebih tua dariku, berapa usiamu?" tanya Namjoon ketika Yoongi menghabiskan makanannya.

"Dua puluh lima. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku lebih tua, wajahmu terlihat lebih tua dariku," jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Boksun tertawa. "Memang wajah Yoongi terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya. Ia sering dikira anak SMA, apalagi waktu rambutnya masih berwarna hitam. Seokjin sering menegurnya, bahkan mengantarnya pulang. Ia tidak percaya kalau Yoongi lebih muda satu tahun darinya."

Seokjin adalah atasan Namjoon di kepolisian. Hari ini ia tidak ikut karena menemani istrinya mengurus anak mereka yang masih bayi.

"Aku bersyukur polisi itu sudah menikah, setidaknya ia tidak sering ke sini dan mengantarku pulang seperti dulu," gumam Yoongi kesal.

Tapi Namjoon justru terkekeh pelan mendengar gumaman Yoongi. Bukannya mengesalkan, tapi gumaman kesal Yoongi barusan terdengar lucu bagi Namjoon. Apalagi ia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi kesal yang lucu―mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi sedikit.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Pak Polisi. Kau anak baru?" tanya Yoongi pada Namjoon.

"Bukan anak baru juga, aku baru dipindahkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya aku bertugas di Ilsan, kemudian ditawari untuk bekerja di MPD. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkannya. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang di sini terlalu cepat memutuskan sebuah perkara."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tapi sepertinya Yoongi menyadari sesuatu. "Maaf. Aku tahu kalian tidak boleh memberitahukan hal seperti itu pada warga sipil."

Namjoon mengangguk membenarkan. Sebelum Namjoon membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tepukan keras di pundaknya membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau masih di sini? Kukira kau sudah tidur dengan nyaman di kamarmu yang besar itu."

Hoseok.

"Boksunnie, ini untuk ramenku dan ramen polisi ini. Terima kasih, aku akan kembali lain kali." Seruan Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian Namjoon dan Hoseok. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan hormat, lalu keluar meninggalkan kedai tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kenalanmu?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon. Namjoon hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kami baru berkenalan di sini beberapa menit yang lalu."

.

Tumpukan kertas berserakan di sekitar meja kerja Yoongi. Ada bermacam-macam jenis surat di sana, seperti surat tagihan kartu kredit, surat kontrak dengan sebuah label rekaman, sampai beberapa lembar brosur iklan yang ia ambil dari kotak pos apartemennya. Namun di antara sekian banyak kertas berserakan, pemuda bersurai pink itu membaca sebuah surat berisi data diri seorang politisi.

Lee Sonseuk. Lahir di Busan lima puluh tahun silam. Bekerja di pemerintahan sejak berusia tiga puluh tahun. Ia seorang duda dengan dua anak, masing-masing berusia dua puluh tiga dan dua puluh tahun. Kedua anaknya tinggal bersama sang mantan istri di Gwangju. Namun kini kedua anak tersebut sama-sama bekerja di Seoul. Sang anak sulung bekerja sebagai seorang polisi divisi investigasi kriminal, sedangkan sang adik menjadi anggota _girl_ _group_ yang sedang banyak diperbincangkan. Sejauh ini hubungan ayah dan kedua anak ini masih baik-baik saja.

Yoongi mendengus. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia membaca berkas tersebut, namun ia belum dapat memutuskan tindakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Kasus ini tidak akan terlewat begitu saja―seperti kasus kematian seorang dokter yang tadi pagi disiarkan di televisi. Ini akan menjadi kasus yang selama beberapa minggu akan menjadi perbincangan media, karena selain jabatan Tuan Lee yang tinggi di pemerintahan, ia mempunyai anak yang bekerja di kepolisian dan dunia hiburan. Kedua anaknya tentu tidak akan membiarkan kematian ayah mereka sebagai angin lalu.

Kecuali jika kasus tersebut dirancang sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Namun kemudian Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekalipun kasusnya disamarkan sebagai kasus bunuh diri, seorang anak yang bekerja sebagai detektif tentu akan tetap mengusut kasus kematian ayahnya, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Yoongi mengerti keadaan yang seperti itu. Sangat mengerti.

Menghela napas berat, Yoongi akhirnya memasukkan berkas itu ke amplopnya yang berwarna coklat. Menekan beberapa digit nomor di ponsel, ia menelepon seseorang.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

* * *

Halo! Saya lapaker(?) baru di fandom ini. Ini juga fanfic pertama saya buat BTS, setelah hiatus sekian tahun dari dunia tulis menulis, jadi maafkan kalo masih agak kaku ya hehehe. Sebenernya ini cuma coba-coba, siapa tau jodoh(?)

I'm waiting for your reviews, guys! Thank you for reading!

Love,

Ria


End file.
